Search for Sugar Rush
by Fix-It Thalia
Summary: WIR A.U. In a distant planet fifteen children are part of a governamental secret project. They are sent in a search for the legendary land of Sugar Rush and they will have a great adventure to find or not this land and the legendary and powerful Fire Lilies. (Author on Vacations)
1. Chapter 1

**This history is not in the gaming world; this story takes place on a distant planet where things are a bit different from ours. My first story. I just love Wreck-It Ralph, so expect a movie version for continuation, but this was how Sugar Rush began. I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

In the cafeteria of a school, fifteen children aged between nine and ten ate, talked and bantered with each other. None of them was aware of the chaos that the city around them was descending into.

The fifteen were orphans and lived there at that school. Without their knowing it, they were actually part of a new experimental government project. Despite it being dinner time, everything on the table was sweet.

Suddenly, Ms. Giannini, director of the school/orphanage rushed into the cafeteria.

"Children, have you finished? The President is coming and I want you all ready to meet him. Penelope, wipe your face! Thomas, straighten your hair! Patricia, take that lollipop out from your mouth! Francis, drop that mirror! And have you set your hair on fire _again_, Jessica?"

_"It's always like this with these children,"_ Ms. Giannini thought. _"There's always something wrong that needs to be put right."_

"You did not say please!" Amelia sang out playfully.

"I do not have time for that. Now pack it up. Quickly!"

Resignedly, the kids obeyed and lined up to receive the President, who was accompanied by the city mayor and the army general.

"A bunch of kids? These are the hunters you were telling me about?" The President glared at the General.

"Excuse me sir, did you say hunters?" asked a girl with aqua green hair.

"Who are you, little one?"

"Sara Jolyster." Ms. Giannini put in.

"Sticky Wipplesnit." The General spoke at the same time.

" So is it Sara or Sticky?" Confused, the President looked from Ms. Giannini, to the General, then back at Ms. Giannini.

"Well, her _original_ name is Sara, but her project name is Sticky." Ms. Giannini hastened to add.

"You can call me Sticky, sir. Everybody calls me that. Except for Ms. Giannini."

"What project are you talking about?" asked a raven-haired girl.

"And you are?" The President asked.

"Penelope Reilly. But everyone calls me Vanellope."

"This is Vanellope von Schweetz." The general indicated. "Our alpha design."

"What's so special about these kids?" The President asked.

"They adapted easily to candy, which means that they are immune to sickness; thus, they are easily located and identified. Also, they can detect any suspicious substance near them, and create anything using only candy."

"So you think they can find a legend just because they are made out of candy?" The President raised his eyebrows.

"We are not made of candy!" A blonde girl protested angrily.

"And who is this one?"

"Patricia di Angelo, a.k.a Taffyta Muttonfudge." The General replied. "I have yet to fully explain to you the details of this super-secret project. These children are the final prototype; they will not grow old and they also possess unique powers."

"Final prototype? Powers?"

"Yes, each one of them has a superpower, to protect them. You know your powers, kids?" The General asked the children.

Some nodded, while others looked confused and shook their heads. Instead of answering, Vanellope teleported to his side. The General nodded approvingly.

"So you want to have a bunch of kids go look for a legend?" The President asked sceptically.

"Can we talk about this in private?"

The three adults went to Ms. Giannini's office, leaving the children alone.

"Who's up to go spy on them?" asked a brown-haired boy, the one Ms. Giannini called Thomas.

"I'm in!" Vanellope exclaimed excitedly.

"You should not do this." Taffyta warned.

"You're gonna get in trouble!" exclaimed the green haired girl named Jessica.

"You worry too much, Candlehead!" Amelia said. "I'll go with you Gloyd!" she announced.

"Great!" Gloyd smiled. "The rest of you can stay here and wait for our news."

The three children cautiously approached the office door. Gloyd inserted a small device under the door and passed a pair of earphones to each of the girls.

"But it's going to be dangerous," Ms. Giannini said, concerned.

"They are just street children; nobody cares if they're alive or dead," the mayor protested. "I'm just unclear on one thing: why _do_ you want to find Sugar Rush?"

"Because of the Fire Lilies. These magical plants can only be found in Sugar Rush and are very powerful," the General explained. With a gentler note in his voice, he continued, "And I do care about these kids. I would not have started the project and would not be suggesting that they go on the mission had I not been one hundred percent sure that they would be able to survive. I agree that it is inhumane to risk innocent lives on an impossible mission, but I believe Sugar Rush exists and if so, these kids are the only ones who will be able to find it."

"And what makes you so sure that Sugar Rush is real and not just a legend?" the mayor replied.

"The short time we found this, or rather, the original this was based off." Something rattled onto the desk. Both the mayor and Ms. Giannini gasped, making the kids curious. Gloyd tried to peer through the keyhole, but the key blocked his vision. "It is made of hard white chocolate, encrusted with gem-like jellybeans and covered in fine sugar, with a black licorice ribbon. All our bakers, confectioners, chefs, and cooks have tried to make an equal but only one person managed it. It has been vital to our mission, as the combination of ingredients produces an interesting effect: turning people into candy. That's what we did to the kids."

"The Necklace of Citrus." Vanellope whispered to her friends.

A team of scientists used to appear at the orphanage every once in a while and choose one child for a test, usually to craft a certain object. They were allowed to keep what they had made, except on one occasion. Camilla, or Citrusella, had been called to the ultimate test and was told to create a copy of a beautiful candy necklace the scientists had brought, called the Necklace of Citrus. That was the first time they had kept the model the child made.

"How did they do this to us without us noticing?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know." Gloyd shrugged.

"The truth is that I don't even remember how being normal was like." Vanellope murmured, upset.

Gloyd pulled back his device and the three moved away, to talk without the risk of being heard.

"As if being orphans wasn't bad enough, they turned us into a bunch of freaks." Amelia said.

"And they even want us to do something for them." Gloyd added angrily.

"Maybe we should…" Vanellope replied thoughtfully.

"Are you crazy Van?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Adorabeezle, can't you see? It's our chance to get out of here! Even if Sugar Rush does not exist or if we can't find it, it means we can leave this place, see new people and places, and have adventures."

"You're right. Vanie, you're a genius!" Gloyd said. "We accept, and impose the condition that no adult go with us. Remember what the mayor said? Nobody really cares about us. We could live on our own."

"Let's go tell the others then!" Adorabeezle suggested. "Come on!" She rushed off, with Gloyd and Vanellope in hot pursuit.

* * *

**Sorry for being so short and there was some confusion with names. The appearance of the children is the same as in the movie, but in the beginning all wear the same uniform. For the girls: a white shirt, dark blue skirt, long white socks and black shoes. For the boys: a white shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers. Each has a unique name, so here is the list.**  
**Amelia Robinson - Adorabeezle**  
**Thomas Jackson - Gloyd**  
**Jessica Anders - Candlehead**  
**Penelope Reilly - Vanellope**  
**Patricia di Angelo - Taffyta**  
**Francis Williams - Rancis**  
**Sara Jolyster - Sticky**  
**Mary Jolyster - Minty**  
**Tabitha Jolyster - Torvald**  
**Nathalia Robinson - Nougetsia**  
**Camilla Porter - Citrusella**  
**Jane Porter - Jubileena**  
**Tory Robert - Swizzle**  
**Susan Reynald - Crumbelina  
Stella River- Snowanna**

**I hope you enjoyed this, please excuse any spelling and grammar problems and see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank all the wonderful reviews I received in the last chapter! I swear I did not expect much in the first chapter of my first story and to JarrettSoon for Beta-Read this for me.**

**Yes, it's a very original idea, it's one of the reasons why I like this story so much. Of course it will also involve the classics like Turbo Sugar Rush and trying to make a remake of the film, but that's for the next few seasons, this will be the first and original, and even the classic seasons will have enough originality and several surprises.**  
**Karts of Sugar Rush I pointed out two things in the last chapter: The first was that I wrote the wrong name Torvald, blame my phone; Second, I forgot to Snowanna on my list, but it was already late when I made the list so I do not surprised, but her real name is Stela River.**  
**I own nothing, just the adult OCs in this chapter, the rest belongs to Disney, to Rachel RobinxZatanna4ever, to Jason Guest and Ron to Smokescreen2814.**

* * *

Vanellope, Gloyd and Adorabeezle went to the room that the only three boys in the group shared. The room only had three chests for clothes, a desk, a single bed and another bunk bed. Rancis and Swizzle shared the bunk bed while Gloyd slept on the single bed.

The others were already there waiting. Rancis and Swizzle were sitting on the top bunk; Nougetsia, Torvald, and Jubileena were sitting at the bottom; Taffyta occupied the desk chair; others sat on the floor; but no one dared to go near Gloyd's bed. Gloyd had a reputation as a prankster; always with a trick hidden up his sleeve, sometimes literally.

"So?" Taffyta asked impatiently.

"Our lucky star finally reached us!" Adorabeezle exclaimed happily.

"We will go to Sugar Rush!" Vanellope explained.

"Sugar Rush doesn't exist!" Taffyta replied.

"We don't know that." Gloyd threw himself onto his bed. "But the point is..."

Before he could continue, someone knocked on the door. All the kids froze. When the door opened, some girls screamed, frightened, and hid themselves behind the braver kids.

But it was just a girl, seemingly a little older than the others in the room. She had hazel eyes, brown hair and wore a black hoodie and dark blue jeans. "Ms. Giannini told me to meet you here", she said a little shyly.

Vanellope approached her. "Hello! My name is Vanellope, but call me Vanie. What about you?"

"Name's Rachel."

Sticky stood up and walked to the new girl. "Welcome Rach! Can I call you Rach?"

"I think so."

"I'm Sara, but call me Sticky!"

"Why do you have two names?" Rachel asked.

"You want to know?" Gloyd stood up too. "Come with me!" He took her by her hand and led her out of the room and down the stairs. They had almost reached the living room when Gloyd held up a warning hand. They heard loud voices floating up the stairs.

"They will not!" They heard Ms. Giannini protest angrily. Gloyd was shocked; he had never heard her this angry before.

"Of course they will!" They heard the general's voice, equally forceful. "They were created for this!"

"You say that like they're just one of your stupid projects. They're humans, children! You turned them into... I don't know even what to say about that, but you did it without even asking them to see if they wanted it or not."

"To be young forever, in a land of candies; it'd be a dream come true for any kid." The mayor said. "Plus, we've done a test before."

"Another test?" Ms. Giannini was taken aback. "Have you made more than just them?"

"Two more. They will be here soon."

"But what about Rachel?"

"She's a little older, but she can join them in two or three days."

"What are they talking about?" Rachel asked Gloyd.

"We've been turned into 'Candy Seekers' to search for the land of Sugar Rush. Seems they want you to join us."

"And you let it happen?" She asked, curious.

"We didn't have a choice. We didn't even know till today." Gloyd replied somberly.

"And what are you going to do now?" Rachel asked.

"We're going to go on this search. It's our chance to go on an adventure and have a new life."

"Find a new place, meet new people, maybe even find a new family?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"I think so." Gloyd replied.

"I'm with you." Rachel declared in a determined voice.

"What are you two doing?" Taffyta asked. Gloyd and Rachel jumped. All the other kids had crept down to join them. Gloyd made a sign for her to shut up, but the voices had drifted away and they didn't hear anything more. Cautiously, they all crept down the stairs when the doorbell rang. They looked at each other.

"Who's going to get that?" Gloyd asked.

"I will." Vanellope said, running to the door.

She opened it to see two boys, one with black hair spiked forward, light skin, and brown eyes. He was around the same height as most of the other kids. He was wearing a black jacket with flames on the cuffs with matching black pants and shoes, also flame-tipped, a shirt and a grey belt with an Assassin's Creed belt buckle.

The other had tan skin, black short hair and brown eyes. He was wearing dark jeans, a white t-shirt with a cinnamon bun printed with the words 'Sweet Spice', a light brown racing jacket and a cinnamon bun hat.

"Hello." The boy in black said. "I'm Jason and this is my friend Ron. And your name, lady?"

"Vanellope Von Schweetz." She replied, smiling.

"It's a pleasure m'lady." He gently kissed her hand.

The other boy, Ron, rolled his eyes. Sticky giggled and Gloyd looked on with a mischievous smile.

"Seems someone's gotten an admirer!" Taffyta joked and the others burst into laughter.

Vanellope blushed and took a while to find her voice.

"Ha, ha, very funny, Taffyta. Why don't you two don't come in?" She stepped aside to let them enter.

"So, you two are the first projects that will lead us to Sugar Rush?" Rachel asked.

"You say it like we're strange things, not people." Ron commented.

"But we are." said Taffyta bitterly. "They changed us without us knowing, they made us aberrations and..."

"Taffyta!" Vanellope interrupted. "Shut up. We will go on this mission and that is the end of this discussion."

"That's what I was waiting to hear!" The general suddenly exclaimed, reappearing. "Seems the boys are being a good influence. Okay, I want everyone ready to leave in one week. I will be back tomorrow to help Rachel. See you kids!"


	3. Chapter 3

**No, I'm not Jubi, I'm Fix-It Thalia. Jubi will be a time without Internet (this is the reason she wasn't writing for so long) and I will take care of her's histories. I will take a time to adpt myself but I will try to update as fast as I can. So sorry to all who were waiting for this.  
Jubi just left a note: The OCs selected for this history are these who the ower mentioned be in Suar Rush before the movie events (except for Megan, but she will have a especial participation with Turbo, and Rachel, who will need to be at the third season), the others will just show up at the fourth season, but the other OCs are showing up at Life and Time of Saphira Starfall (F.T note: when I manage to update it). Of the OCs selected to this history, just three (Rachel, Ron and Jason) already showed up, the others will be joining the group at diferent points of the history. This history will also have participation of various games and it's characters.  
Disclaimer: Nothing here belong to us, character, original or OCs belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

One week can change a lot of things, but Miss. Giannini not managed to change the kidss' mind about Sugar Rush, principally with Ron and Jason around, teling histories and all. They are getting more and more excited.  
Finally was the night before the begin of the adventure and they all were reunited at the girl's bedroom, checking the suplies.  
"Let me see... Food, clothes..." Vanellope began to examine her bag.  
"One of you have a map?" Candlehead asked.  
"No. The others who were in this search before us took the only existing."  
"Wait! There are others before us?" Vanellope stopped her work to look at Ron.  
"Yeah, we aren't the first group, but, they say we're the first who have a chance of succes."  
"It's cruel." Jubileena commented.  
"And how you know we really have a chance and they aren't lying?" Torvald asked.  
"We don't know." Ron replied.  
"We're just going on this because this our only chance to leave Base 9." Jason added.  
"Our only chance to get a better life." Vanellope muttered. She closed her bag and stood up. "All right guys, now is late to turn back. We grew up together, we were put on this, against our wishes, but together, we will get this mission together, and we will win together. Who's with me?"  
All the other kids raised their hands, even Taffyta and Rancis. Vanellope was right, they are together on that. But knew others had tried to do that before they and never returned leave them a question: That was good or bad news? Because if they had never returned just because had found something better to them outside, it was good news.

"I thought Base 9 was a secret governamental base..." Swizzle comented as they left the roon and almost ran down the stairs to reach outside, but he was cuten off by Ron.  
"On the middle of nowhere." He completed. "And the city is inside it, created as a sanctuary during the last war."  
"And what's outside?" Jubileena asked curious.  
"A desert." Jason explained "but I don't know what more. No one does. Long time ago since the last people left Base 9 and come back alive."  
At the front door were waiting Rachel and Miss. Giannini. The girl had a wide smile, and the woma carrying some bags. Vanellope was the first to run to then and ask:  
"What is this?"  
"Well, it's a little late to make you all give up of this crazy adventure, I thought I should give each of you a gift." She handled each one a bag.  
Vanellope was the first to open her's and find three sets of new clothes. She smiled and teleported away, after two minutes she was back, now instead the orphanage clothes she was wearing a teal hoodie, brown skirt, mismatched stripped socks, one teal and white and the other aded purple strips, and black boots.  
"I loved it." She said happy "Now I feel I'm really ready to go. That uniform make me seems I'm still part of here."  
In minutes all then had changed, except for Ron and Jason, who haven't received new clothes, and Rachel, who was in the clothes she had arrived the first day.  
In fact, nothing had changed about Rachel, except her hair now had red pin. And she was happy for that, it avoid her to think about what she was now, a candy aberration. But if that was the price to have a chance to find a new home and maybe a new family, she was happy with that.  
After thanks and say goodbye to Miss. Giannini they leave the orphanage together and not so far took a bus to cross the city faster as walking. Nothing diferent to see on the city, the adventure was waiting then outside.  
Base 9 seemed a city like any other, but not so movimented since just a few people really had a car in there, the city was also surrounded by metal walls with big windows, rarelly opened and a glass roof to let pass the sunlight to iluminate the city and gave the people energy since good part of the eletrical devices worked with solar energy. In the center of the city was the original Base 9, the big building where the govern secret projects are hidden to be worked on, strange things to be analyzed and everyone says are hidden things , monsters and another strange and mysterious things.  
"All the histories are lies." Ron told his friends as they passed by the building. "We lived there our whole lives and we saw nothing of that, just even more technology and science new projects to turn people lifes better."  
"So, how you two ended there?" Minty asked.  
"Our parents worked on there. They died when I was just one, Jason's mother died when he was born and his father when he was two, we grew up on there. How about you Rachel?"  
"My parents died when I was little and I lived by my own. I don't want to talk about it now."  
After it they silenced again. In the deep, they were being a little nervous with what they were going to find and what could happen outside. Each of then had heard lots of histories about monsters and dangerous things, mostly of then really don't believed on that, but that thought can't do then avoid to be a little afraid of a new adventure.

At the main gate were two guards. Mostly of then can't help but asked thenselves why have guards inside the city, since they were supposed just to don't let stranges enter.  
"Halt! You have permission to be here?" One of the guards asked then, pointing a eletric spear at then.  
"We have. From the president." Ron took a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed the guard.  
"So you're the new searchers? You know no one come back from search for Sugar Rush before, don't know?"  
"We're warned of it." Vanellope said. "But we aren't intending come back too."  
"No one is saying we will really find Sugar Rush." Gloyd added.  
"But still we hope find something better than it." Sticky finished, gesturing all around her.  
The guard nooded and opened the gate to then without say one more word, but as they exited and he closed the gate again, he let out a sad sigh and muttered: "Poor kids."  
Had guards outside too, but they said nothing as the kids left Base 9. Jason wasn't kidding when he said the base was surrounded by a desert, all the kids could see around was sand and more sand, even the sky was slight colored yellow.  
"Hope you brough a good dose of water." Rancis muttered, as Taffyta crossed her arms and looked angry at Vanellope as if all that was her fault.  
"Don't worry." Jason assured then. "I think we have enough 'till we reach the oasis."  
"Has a oasis on there?" Citrusella asked hopeful.  
"Almost sure. I studied a little about the area and I don't think it's so far. Two or three days walking."  
"And you still say it isn't so much?" Taffyta turned to him, almost desesperated.  
"No when we have suplies for five or six days." Ron replied.  
"All right guys, no time to argue. Let's move!" Vanellope comanded. She was the leader of that mission after all. "Jason, you're at my side. You will be my navigator since you seem be the only who know a little this place. The oters follow us."  
Mostly than happy Jason runned to Vanellope's side, they were imediatelly followed by Ron, Rachel, Gloyd, Adorabeezle and Sticky. Taffyta and Rancis were the last of the group.

But if they thought it was going to be easy they were wrong. No monster and they had to face just one sandstorm. But after four hot days and three cold nights, they still haven't found the oasis and the suplies were almost in the end and the second sandstorm took then by surprise.  
"Admite, we're lost!" Taffyta yelled at Jason, who was being their guide.  
"No! We're almost there, I'm sure!"  
"I'm not blaming you Jason, but I'm beginning to have doubts about it too." Vanellope told him.  
"We will reach there still today, trust me."  
"If it took so much I will faint." Noguetsia muttered.  
"We have to stay strong." Torvald said her. "We all knew it was going to be hard, but we still accepted to come."  
"Sandstomr!" Someone suddenly yelled, but it was a little late to prepare thenseves to it.  
"Hold hands and run!" Ron ordered then.  
But was impossible to run all they together, without no one seeing where they were going, they quickly got lost and, all they feeling weak and stunned by the heat, no one could stay awake and keep walking for so much more.

* * *

**Sorry the short and rushed chapter, I'm trying to adpt to a friend's history that wasn't my style, but I think I got the right way to write and I will do a better next chapter so stay tuned on.**


End file.
